Obstruction
by Zebvlun
Summary: Ryohei caught a glimpse of the beautiful sky which enveloped them and then… OBSTRUCTION. The most spectacular obstruction he could wish for at the time. The most splendid obstruction he came across in his extreme life.
1. Chapter 1

Note: this is set more than ten years later. (I like that setting, because I know that I'm playing safe whenever I choose it for my fics. Hee hee hee..)

* * *

"Nii-san!"

"Senpai!"

"Turf-head!"

Voices, familiar voices, calling him in different ways. His eyelids were forcing themselves shut but Ryohei forced them to stay open. Familiar voices, familiar scene. A while ago, Ryohei rushed to the opponent again, unwarned, ill-prepared, blind-raged, carried away. And now, he lay on the ground which was dampened by his own blood. His condition, critical TO THE EXTREME. His tired, half-opened eyes tried their best to stay like that, waiting. Waiting for something unfamiliar to happen, waiting for something unexpected to happen. Waiting for someone unfamiliar to come, waiting for someone unexpected to come. Death would surely be the next thing to happen but before that, Ryohei wanted something more to happen, someone more to come. His friends had gathered around him but deep inside, Ryohei somewhat knew that he would come for him, all he has to do right now is wait for him; to force his eyes to stay open until they see him approaching. When he arrives, when he sees him, Ryohei could let go of his grasp on his life and shut his eyes for rest… peaceful, eternal rest.

Footsteps; black shoes below black pants tapping their way on the ground towards him. The enemy? No. The guest. Black pants knelt beside him; black shoes became invisible to his weakened sight. A cold, slightly trembling hand held the back of his head and lifted it. Ryohei caught a glimpse of the beautiful sky which enveloped them and then… OBSTRUCTION. The most spectacular obstruction he could wish for at the time. The most splendid obstruction he came across in his extreme life. An obstruction in the form of a handsome face framed by beautiful raven locks, embedded with striking deep-grey eyes made more stunning by the watery build-up in them.

Ryohei forced a smile on his bloody lips. He forced his bloody arm to lift his bloody hand. He forced his hand to hold the face. He forced his hand to move his fingers. He forced his fingers to wipe the tears which trickled down the pale cheeks, leaving a dash of red on the porcelain skin from his bleeding hand as he did so. Ryohei forced a sigh. One last, deep sigh coming from the depth of his heart. A sigh of happiness. A sigh of great joy. A most extreme sigh of gratefulness that his wish was granted. He sighed and gave away to his lids, and they were shut; like the shutting of iron doors belonging to a safe, vowing never to open again. The excruciating pain finally crept on his body after he lifted up the blanket of numbness which he wrapped himself with as he waited for this thing to happen. Pain, extreme, stabbing, piercing, scourging, agonizing, deranging, excruciating pain consumed the aching body of Sasagawa Ryohei. A last gasp for oxygen and finally… peaceful, eternal rest.

Voices, familiar voices, calling him in different ways, demanding him to stay alive, but one voice stood out. "Don't die." The voice was deep, grieved, distant, and was delivered in a soft, sweet whisper. Warm, damp droplets fell on his body. He wanted to hold on and hear the voice once more, which was the most beautiful form of music for him. He wanted to hold on and feel those tears fall upon him once more, which were the most beautiful form of caresses he felt. But he knew, he knew for a fact that he could not hold on anymore. The words were repeated and more tears fell until everything seemed to drift off and vanish away. No; he was the one, Sasagawa Ryohei was the one who drifted off and vanished away.

_This is it. This is the end of me. Goodbye, everyone. It was nice to know that you care for me too… Goodbye, my Hibari…_

"Don't die." Hibari repeated. "Don't die." Hibari broke down and sobbed. "Don't die…"

* * *

I wrote this while grieving over the sad ending of the yaoi OVA, Ai no Kusabi. *bursts out crying when Ai no Kusabi was mentioned*

*sniff* I know I can't leave this story like this. *sniff*

**SO, WHO WOULD LIKE THIS STORY TO HAVE A HAPPY ENDING? I KNOW IT WOULD BE KINDA IMPOSSIBLE, BUT I'LL TRY MY VERY BEST. SO, PLEASE REVIEW!**

*curls up in a corner and continues mourning about the death of Iason and Riki*


	2. Chapter 2

Awake? Was he awake? Or Dead? Is he dead? He tried to feel. There's something wrapping him, clothes of course! But not his normal clothes, but still, they seem familiar. Oh, okay.

His mind was awake, but he did not want to open his eyes. He knew he would see the familiar sight; the same melancholy, depressing whiteness of the infirmary. He knew he would open his eyes to the dragging monotony of the bright and shiny gray and white of a room again, as he did so many times before. He knew that once he lifted his eyelids, he would be aware that he is either alone, with a nurse, or with his sister. But he also knew for a fact that he MUST reveal those gray eyes once more to the world to tell them that he lives; and he indeed opened it.

Ryohei was somewhat dazzled by the sudden brightness reflected by the white walls. He tried to recall his memories before losing consciousness. What were they again? Oh yes! Ah, they're the most beautiful memories in his mind that he wished to never forget them as long as he lives. How he wished to be in the brink of death again only to see Hibari like that, concerned for him; but that's an extremely foolish thought, _Ryohei grinned_; but he really wanted to!

Nobody acknowledged his being awake so he assumed that he was alone. He decided to look around. He was extremely surprised when he saw something aside from the gray and white of the room. There was a head slumped on his bed beside him, arms were folded beneath the bed. Ryohei lifted his right hand and let them fall gently on the pitch-black strands of hair. The head lifted up.

"Hibari." Ryohei said weakly.

Hibari's sleepy eyes assumed a joyous twinkling in them when he saw that Ryohei is awake. He quickly wrapped Ryohei's body with his hands. What's the use of holding back his feelings now; when all the worries in his heart were wiped off upon seeing the sun guardian awake once more; when his emotions gave away upon seeing Ryohei lose consciousness; when Ryohei showed affection to him too. What? What's the use? Hibari hugged him tighter, he was just so happy.

Ryohei embraced Hibari back.

Everything was joyously silent for some moments until Hiabri let go. Ryohei was slightly puzzled; and then, a fist forcefully dug into his stomach.

"Never make me worry like that again you noisy animal." Hibari muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And so, this is one great example on how to confess love and to know if that someone loves you back, the HARDEST way.

I must admit that I kinda got you on the first chapter. Well, I got myself too, so it's all just fair and square. XD


End file.
